memefandomcom-20200213-history
4chan
Only useful for Le Lenny. Otherwise it is a feed of death 4chan is a website where users can post to threads anonymously. This website features several boards, including an anime and manga board, a science board, among many others. The site is infamous for its multitude of trolls, website raiders and pornography posters on its misc. and NSFW boards. Due to the content usually referred to by the normal populace (terms as "normies") as "vile", it is a goldmine for offensive/depressive meme ideas, especially on R9K, which mainly consists of depressed and lonely neckbeards who also have a taste for tone-deaf statements. An unknown 4chan user along with others created the Rules of the Internet, which are usually either laughed off or used as the bible of Internet conduct. An especially famous rule is Rule 34, which states "There is porn of it, no exceptions". This is followed by Rule 35, which states "If no porn is found of it, it will be made". History All of this website originated from a man named Christopher Poole while in his bedroom, taking on the name "moot". He intended 4chan to be an American version of 2channel mainly focusing on anime and manga. After obtaining and using 2channel's source code, he started an anime/general and anime/random. The channels eventually split when more channels were created. During its early days, the boards consisted mainly of hentai, yaoi, cute and lolicon. The lolicon board was removed after being disabled for a week. Other than that, all of those anime/manga based boards remain today, maintaining a respectable userbase within its bounds. Raids Pool's Closed 4chan started the infamous raids on Habbo Hotel known as Pool's Closed. Every July 12, raiders would dress in a tuxedo & black Afro with black skin. The raiders would subsequently block the entrances and exits to pools and other water sources, and would sometimes correctly form a swastika for shits and giggles. They did this by claiming that the pools were infected with AIDS and stingrays, sometimes being said to have been infected by "niggers". This continued annually despite 4chan's rules against raiding until the final raid on 7/12/17, sometime after which the pools were deleted, resulting in their victory after 11 years. The raids still occur on dates such as September 11 and December 1 (World AIDS Day), along with the traditional 7/12 raid, but not on such a large scale as the Great Raid of 7/12/08. MARBLECAKE ALSO THE GAME In late 2009, Time Magazine set up an online poll for its "2009 Most Influential Person" position. At least one 4chan user saw an opportunity for some fun and gathered all /b/tards. They elected moot (Christopher Poole's online handle) as the first and then using the first letters names of the others, they spelled: MARBLECAKE ALSO THE GAME. Marblecake is best left to looking on all of the page for it on Urban Dictionary and The Game is detailed below. Associated Groups This is a list of notable groups that are commonly associated or linked to 4chan. Anonymous to be confused with the term "anonymous" which mean that one's identity is hidden, which has been, currently is and will be on 4chan As well as being a place of anonymous discussion, the site is widely credited as being the hub of Anonymous, an international hacktivist group. They are famous for their multiple DDoS attacks on various governments, greedy companies and the Church of Scientology. They have been enemies of the Church of Scientology as long as they have been around. They are also very well-coordinated considering mass raid/protest groups. Do not confuse the current Anonymous with the raiders of Habbo Hotel. Notable Boards Note: For rule #1 of the Rules of the Internet, I will not speak of their most famed board. Do not forget that all but a few boards on 4chan are civilized, and must be treated with some form of respect. /r9k/ /r9k/, also known as ROBOT9001, is a board that was originally used to test the ROBOT9001 post management code, which prevents posts which are identical in text. It was originally deleted, but was re-added due to popular demand. A typical robot (user of r9k) divided social hierarchy into two groups: normies (Chads of which are successful alpha males) and themselves, robots. The board is mainly inhabited by lonely neckbeards, most of which are beta males often having some form of learning disability such as Down's Syndrome, Autism or Aspergers which is strong enough to socially impair them. However, they revel in their outcast status, believing a beta uprising in en route, such as the situation above, which is why it had over 300 replies or so before being taken down. Various livestreams of death have been posted here, most notably the shotgun suicide of Shuaiby, known as another An Hero incident. /s4s/ /s4s/, also known as Shit 4chan Says, is essentially a dank meme/ironic shitposting board. However, its culture requires more lurking than an average board to understand. Even I cannot crack it down to the core. Memes From 4chan This consists of various memes which either originated in or developed popularity in 4chan. Please note that this is for objective purposes and only features well-known memes or events. Unique These are highly notable memes from 4chan that are memes of their own entirely. Pepe the Frog Pepe the Frog Meme Games and Entertainment The Game Warning: do not read this if you do not know about this and do not wish to lose. Rules (sourced from Wikipedia): 1 - Everyone in the world is playing The Game. (This is alternatively expressed as, "Everybody in the world who knows about The Game is playing The Game" or "You are always playing The Game.") A person cannot refuse to play The Game; it does not require consent to play and one can never stop playing. 2 - Whenever one thinks about The Game, one loses. 3 - Losses must be announced. This can be verbally, with a phrase such as "I just lost The Game", or in any other way: for example, via Facebook. Some people may have ways to remind others of The Game. (not sourced)4 - There is a grace perod ranging from two and a half minutes to half an hour for one who thinks of The Game. During this grace period, one who thinks of the game does not acquire a loss. This gives the player time to forget about The Game. This is a game which some people actively engage in, especially /r9k/ users. They often hide it as a subliminal message in rickroll videos or in greentexts. They even did it in the "MARBLECAKE ALSO THE GAME" raid/prank described above. This is highly infuriating when unleashed into a chat room where everybody knows about it. Dubs, Trips, Quads, etc This depends upon the last digits of a post number on 4chan. This is especially prized on random boards where it can't be predicted. Dubs is when the last two digits are the same, trips are when the last three digits are the same, and so on. This is considered to be luckier, more so the more of them are the same by a factor of ten. Suicide Related An Hero This is a poem written by a friend of a Myspace user named Mitchell Henderson, who killed himself on 4/20/06 for unknown reasons but an unknown troll fabricated the story that he lost his iPod and as a result committed suicide, or as referred to "became an hero". The story went viral on /b/ and /r9k/ (the latter especially) due to the aspect of black comedy and because of the distinctive spelling error. This is tabbed on people who committed suicide in a foolish way, for a foolish reason, or both. In /r9k/ greentexts, suicide is almost always referred to becoming an hero. The meme has mostly been localized in 4chan & Encyclopedia Dramatica (especially the latter) for its duration of over 10 years. Shuaiby Livestream On 2/14/18, an internet user by the online handle of Shuaiby killed himself by surprise when streaming to his friends using a shotgun. A 4chan user that may have been a witness posted how Shuaiby and his parents had a strained relationship which caused the suicide, despite his friends insisting that he shouldn't in his final moments. The suicide spread over the internet and /r9k/ in hours, but it is not known to the masses now. Internet Pranks Rickroll A rickroll is when the victim is surprised by the playing of Rick Astley's 1987 hit "Never Gonna Give You Up", usually through a fake video, hyperlink or soundboard effect. The effect did not stay confined to 4chan for long, and it seeped into other sects of the internet and still remains today but with less of a presence. Instances of Meme Magick Meme Magick is a term when memes or posts correlate with future events in reality, usually unfortunate. This is also a term in baneposting. Here are examples. PS: Pepe the Frog, KeK, TopKek, and the number 7 are associated with meme magick. Getting post number 777777777 is considered to be immensely magical, and almost completely insures that your statement is correct. Donald Trump's Win in the Election Category:NSFW